This invention is an improved version of extant systems which measure thicknesses of material and structural parts (particularly thicknesses of skins and associated detail parts of aerospace structures) such that the correct-length fastener can be fitted to hold the skins and parts together.
The present system for determining aerospace structures' various fastener grip lengths employs a mechanical scale (about six inches in length), which is inserted in a hole in the structural parts to be fastened. The scale gauge is easily misread by observers, particularly when, as frequently is the case, the gauge must be read in poorly lit areas. This causes the wrong fastener to be fitted which, in turn, causes costly rework.
Thus, there is a need for a system which is precise, is fast, and provides repeatable measurements of different material and part's thicknesses so that the correct fastener may be fitted initially.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to improve the present fastener grip-length determination method by providing a system which is capable of meeting the aforementioned needs.